Dudley's trial day
by Whateverrandom10
Summary: Dudley has another day at TUFF. It looks like a normal day, but it releases a streak of good and bad events. Will Dudley keep strong while being seperated from everything he knows? Will he manage to bear the most important event in history? Will he die? If you wanna know, read this story. DudleyxKitty.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic, please be understanding.**

**Story about Dudleys casual day at TUFF which turns into the most intresting day of his life. Mature content **

Chapter 1

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!

Dudley punched the alarm clock.

"My, monday, AGAIN" he sighed. He pulled of his race car bed and dragged his body into the bathroom. He had felt awful after last night party. He had an awful hangover. He finished bathing, dressed in his typical black shirt and sat on his bed.

."Let's see how I did this time," he said getting happier. He took out his camera and he switched to "Photos". His eyes were getting bigger and bigger until he finally threw the camera out of the window.

"Never again," he murmured. He needed rest ,lots of rest but as we know time waits for no mutt and Dudley needed to go to TUFF. Dudley came in his TUFF-mobile and drove it carefully.

"Be careful ,be careful" he whispered as he drove to TUFF. At 8:00, 1hr after he woke up, he went into TUFF HQ.

"G-g-g-good day" Keswick said to Dudley.

"Hello Keswick" Dudey answered.

"Why are you so n-n-n-non-active?" asked Keswick.

"You don't wanna know, trust me" answered Dudley.

"O-o-o-okay" said Keswick, "See you l-l-l-later"

After Keswick had gone, Dudley tried to concentrate. He suceeded enough to start his computer and greet some of the agents that just came to work. He saw agent Nuts as he shot through the wall as he tried to kill his shadow. Than Dudley saw his best friend and partner Kitty Katswell.

"Hello Dudley" said Kitty in a soft voice.

"Hello Kitty" Dudley responded.

"Dudley, when you ever need me i'm in my cubicle" said Kitty in a strange way.

"That's weird" thought Dudley. Kitty started behaving weird couple of days ago, asking if he is okay and other this kind of stuff. Dudley thought it's because he rarely spent a night alone. In the last days he was partying from dusk till dawn. After seeig his reflection in the mirror and some photos he knew that he looked shocking, but his looks where THIS schocking? He didn't think so.

"Ok let's get to work" he murmured, "and where is Chief for F***s sake?"

"What did you say Dudley?" barked the Chief.

"Oh s**t, Chief you scared a f*** out of me!" shouted Dudley while jumping from his seat.

"Dudley, we need to seriously talk" said Chief, "IN MY OFFICE IN 2 MINUTES!"

Dudley looked around and he saw that the agents were looking at him with pity and shock after what's just happened. Dudley came to Chiefs office in couple of seconds.

"Dudley what is happening with you?" asked Chief.

"You don't wanna know Chief" Dudley murmured.

" I'm your Chief, Dudley, I need to know, your crime-fighting abilities dropped, you are tired, nervous and you started cursing a lot. I DEMAND ANSWERS!" shouted Chief.

"G-g-g-good day C-C-Chief" said Keswick, "oh, I see y-y-your busy, so I w-w-w-will go."

"NOT SO FAST Keswick, not so fast" said Chief. "I need you to help me with agent Puppy."

"O-o-o-okay Chief" Keswick said and looked at Dudley.

Dudley told them what he was doing the last month.(At least what he remembered, saw and been told)

" Hmmmm" chief thought out loud."Okay agent Puppy, I will give you one last chance. I need improvment though." said Chief.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Dudley shouted.

Keswick who was listening carefully asked Dudley a little shy:

"Agent P-P-Puppy, where there girls?'' He asked.

"Y-yes" answered Dudley blushing a little.

Wait, agent Puppy, you didn't... you know... because if you did you would face punishment." said Chief.

" I didn't do this" answered Dudley.

"C-C-C-Chief maybe we schould make a p-p-party at TUFF?" asked Keswick

" Keswick! What kind of idea is this!" exclamated Chief a little suprised.

" Chief you k-k-know that agents are doing a g-g-great job, and we didn't have a p-p-party for a long time." said Keswick.

"Keswick! You are right, I will organize something but only for TUFF agents. You need to keep it secret I will anounce it." said Chief "Now you can go."

Keswick and Dudley looked at each other and their went into different directions. Dudley to his cubicle and Keswick to his lab. Dudley sat on his chair and buried his face into the desk.

"What's up Dudley?" said Kitty. " I heard Chief shouting at you and then you were in Chief's office a long time."

"It's nothing Kitty" answered Dudley.

Kitty was beggining to start a sentence when the alarm activated.

"It's me! Verminous Snaptrap!" shouted Snaptrap.

"Yes, what do you want this time?" asked Chief a little bored.

"I will do something evil, very evil!" said Snaptrap. " You don't need to know. Ok bye"

"Agents Katswell and Puppy you need to find out what is going on." said Chief.

"We're on it Chief." said Kitty full of vigor." Into the TUFF-mobile!"

Chapter 2

Meanwhile in DOOM...

"I need an evil plan, now!" shouted Snaptrap.

"I have an idea boss" said Ollie.

"Yes what is it?" asked Snaptrap leaning closer.

" We rescue all Petropolis villains from prison." answered Ollie.

"Seriously Ollie, that's boring" said Snaptap seating back.

"But that's a great idea Snaptrap" said Larry.

" You know what's a great idea?" said Snaptrap, " Throwing you in a shark tank!"

Snaptrap pressed a red button and Larry landed perfectly in a sharks jaw.

"Oh, boss I have a plan!" said Francesco.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Snaptrap, "I hope it's not as boring as Ollie's."

" We can... uhm... dress as...as, Oh as dancers and rob the prize for the... uhm... the dancing competition at Petropolis." said Francesco a little nervous.

"That's a great idea Francesco!" shouted Snaptrap. "Let's get ready!

Chapter 3

In the same time Kitty and Dudley were riding through Petropolis streets in the TUFF-mobile...

"What's wrong with you Dudley?" asked Kitty.

"Nothing" answered Dudley.

You are my partner Dudley, I know something is not okay" said Kitty.

"Oh so you wanna know?" asked Dudley. "During the last month I rarely slept, I have been partying all over Petropolis. I drank, smoked and did more awful stuff. I'm tired of all work so I ran into alcohol, tobacco and dr-, oh s**t.

"Dudley!" shouted Kitty utterly shocked. " I never expected you my partner and best friend to fall so low!"

"Sorry Kitty" said Dudley while making a joint.

"Dudley! what did I just tell you?" shouted Kitty.

"Chill" said Dudley while he lightened the joint and took a deep breath. He relased the smoke and sat totally relaxed in the passanger seat.

Kitty stared at him, grabbed the joint and threw it out of the window. "DUDLEY! FOR THE LAST TIME CALM DOWN!" shouted Kitty.

"Tell me WHAT THE F*** YOU JUST DID and WHAT I'M DOING!?" shouted Dudley losing all the control.

"Sorry" said Kitty, "You where calm, but you never schould have taken drugs."

"Ok Kitty, and for your info I didn't take them much, and only soft ones." said Dudley regaining control.

"What kind of excuse is this? Whatever, I forgive you." said Kitty while patting Dudley on the head.

Dudley liked when she patted him. In the same time a hologram of Chief appeared.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, I've got info that Snaptrap and his sidekicks are stealing the main prize from Petropolis dance competition.

"Ok Chief, we're on it" said Dudley regaining his energy.

"Oh, I see that you regained some power agent Puppy, keep up the good work."said Chief and disappeared.

Chapter 4

Dudley and Kitty just drove into the pavilon where the dance competition was being held. The story how they chased DOOM and fought them would take ages so I just will tell that Dudley and Kitty fought DOOM and defeated them, regained the money prize and put the villains to prison. They were coming back to TUFF. It was 3 p.m. and they heard Chief announce:

"Dear TUFF agents, for your great work for the last time I'm happy to say that we will have a party tonight and a day free for tomorrow. Party starts at 8 p.m. at the TUFF building. You are free to go to get ready."

The whole TUFF erupted. Everybody where talking about the great news. Soon the whole buiding started to die out when more and more agents left the building. Meanwhile Dudley asked Chief if he can go to the party too.

"Of course you can, but no more outside parties." said Chief.

Dudley was very happy. He got ready to leave. He came in the TUFF-mobile and drove home. His mom- Peg was making dinner.

"Oh, you are home." she shouted surprised.

"Yes I am" he said as he run upstairs.

Dudley took a quick bath and dug through his clothes.

"What to dress in?" He asked himself, "Let's take this tux, it's a evening party at my workplace after all."

He later fell into the dylema of wearing or not wearing pants. He choose to wear them, for any cost. He needed to showoff. He shouted to his mom that he is going for a party in TUFF, Peg let him go. Dudley came into the TUFF-mobile and drove to TUFF HQ. He took a special present for his friends in a liqour store.

"A luxorious champagne and caviar schould make Kitty, Keswick, and Chief very happy" he thought.

He went into TUFF at 7 p.m. just 1hr before the party started. He saw some agents already sipping wine and flirting but the real party didn't start yet. Somebody was calling him.

"Dudley, hey, Dudley" shouted the voice.

Dudley turned around and his eyes grew to the sizes of a plates and his jaw dropped to the very ground. He saw Kitty, she was breathtakingly beautiful in her black silk dress with no back and a big dekoltee. The dress was only mid-thigh. She had a light make-up and black heels.

"Dudley, are you alright?" she asked a bit worried.

"Uhm..." he sighed as he looked at her with his tail wagging like insane.

"Dudley?" she asked again now worried a lot.

"Uhm...oh, yes, yes" he replied blushing all over his face."You look amazing."

"My, thank you" she replied blushing a little less than Dudley."You look handsome in tuxedo. Wait... are you wearing pants!?"

"Yes I do, I needed to make a good impression after the last time." he replied.

"It's amazing" she said.

After this statement she went away with a weird look on her face. Dudley followed her with his gaze and his mouth. His eyes shrank back to normal sizes. Till 8 p.m. he talked with other agents which were also shocked that he was wearing pants and sipped wine from time to time. Perfectly at 8 p.m. chief made an announcement:

"Dear agents, let the party begin!"

The whole building erupted with joy. Dudley came down to get his luxorious present from his TUFF-mobile. He was coming back when he saw a familliar face not from TUFF leaning on the wall.

"Phil is that you?" he asked.

"Dudley, old pal!" Phil shouted.

"Phil, what the f*** are you doing here, uninvited and surrounded with secret agents plus with your type of bussiness-" Dudley didn't finish because Phil interrupted.

"Man calm down, your boss invited me here" he said.

"Wait, you sell meds to goverment officials?" Dudley asked.

"Of course I do, I sell more drugs to goverment than to all other customers taken together." Phil answered.

"Ok, man can I get a lots of Whizz and Blizzard?" asked Dudley quietly.

"Man of course, I was ready for this option" he whispered as he took out two big packets.

"Thanks man, see you soon" Dudley answered as he hid the packets in his inside pocket.

He spotted Chief, Keswick and Kitty talking near the corner.

"Hello" Dudley said cheered up.

"Hello agent Puppy" said Keswick.

"Look what I got you" he said taking out the champagne and the caviar.

There were shouts when his friends got excited. Soon they brought some more alcohol and appetizers and sat down. They started playing truth or dare. Soon they were out of secrets and the alcohol was beggining to run out.

"Okay agent P-P-P-Puppy" said Keswick, "Truth or d-d-d-dare?"

"Dare" he answered.

" I dare you to drink a whole b-b-b-bottle of vodka" said Keswick with an evil grin.

Dudley had nothing against that, he drained the whole litre of pure vodka.

"Woah, a-a-a-agent Puppy" said Keswick, I thought you will f-f-f-faint.

"No, no, no" he laughed, "To good for that"

All of them laughed. Soon they finished because they were begging to be too drunk. Dudley ased the with a grin if they want some meds, they had nothing against this, except that Keswick threw up after that question. They went into a seperate room. Soon the amphetamine and cocaine were gone. Dudley had enough senses to see that Chief is a veteran at his stuff, so he smiled as he remembered what Phil said. Kitty and Keswick were new but they also did a good job. Dudley was a pro. After this they seperated. Dudley talked with other less or more drunk agents until he heard shouts and whistling.

"What is going out there?"he asked a agent that was staggering and laughing like a psycho.

"Agent Katswell and some other TUFF babes are doing striptease on the table" he answered and fell down unconscious.

Dudley laughed and headed in this direction walking like he was painting Picasso with his legs on TUFF floor. He reached there just in time to see as one of the agents tried to grab Kitty. Kitty saw this and delivered a kick straight into his face. Dudley watched as the would-be lover fell on the floor senseless with blood all over his face. Two others picked him up and mended him so he doesn't choke on his own blood or get some not nice after-efects of being unconscious. Dudley had a weird look at his face as he came close and seized hold of Kitty's thigh. Kitty looked at him and smiled. Rest of the company "woohed".

"So you like Dudley, don't ya?" asked another agent.

"Yes" she purred and took Dudley onto the table.

"Maybe you will have even sex with him?" asked one of the agents sarcastically.

"Maybe.." she answered. There where more "woohs" from the crowd.

"Prove it" the agent said.

"Okay" Kitty answered as she dragged him to a seperate room.

The crowd stood there shocked, but after couple of seconds they went back to their activities.

Chapter 5

Kitty shut the door after them.

"Wanna have lots of fun?" she purred.

"Sure" answered Dudley.

They found out that they were under the showers. Dudley took hold of Kitty and kissed her with lots of passion. They fell under the shower and started to make out. They were fast in their underwear. Dudley turned on the hot water to mute the voices that they made. Kitty wraped her legs around Dudley and started to pull of his boxers. Dudley meanwhile unclipped her bra. Dudley felt a erection coming. Kitty released her grip and broke the kiss. Dudley was sad but than sadness turned to delight as Kitty started to lick his "part".

"Dudley, I never expected your "friend" to be this big and hard." she said in a sexy tone.

"I never expected to do this" he answered.

They both laughed. Soon Kitty began sucking "it". Dudley loved this so much. It resulted in a bigger erection. Soon Kitty started to take this deeper and harder. Dudley kept his hands on her head so she couldn't stop. He felt as his fluids came up and up. Kitty meanwhile was going super fast and was taking it all in. Than Dudley climaxed. Kitty wasn't expecting that so all the material came inside her mouth. She swallowed all of it.

"That was amazing" she said and cleaned her face.

"Now it's my turn" said Dudley and put her on her back.

He spread her legs. Took her underwear off and began kissing her part.

"Don't stop Dudley, don't stop!" she said.

Than Dudley moved on licking her out. He also started to massage her breasts. She loved this so much. He went on like this for 15min. Than he licked his fingers and began thrusting them into Kitty.

"Oh,oh,oh" Kitty moaned.

Dudley found the spot and began thrusting faster and harder. Soon Kitty was satisfied. Dudley climbed on top of her and started sucking and massaging her breasts. He than started kissing her. He didn't even stop when he came in her. He strated pumping, slowly and not to his full lenght. Kitty grabbed his back. He began going faster, deeper and harder, Kitty was becoming more and more excited. Soon her claws shot out and they sunk deep into his back, but Dudley didn't stop, like he didn't feel it.

"F*** Kitty, I'm so f***ing close!" Dudley yelled.

"Me too!" replied Kitty shouting.

Than he climaxed. He erupted and Kitty could feel powerful waves being emptied into her. She soon climaxed too. She got scared when she saw that Dudley is whole in blood, but Dudley didn't care. They did various variations of making love tonight after 3 hours of fun they finished. It was about 2 a.m. when they came out dressed up but still drunk into the main party. They drank even more so when they fell asleep at 4 a.m. and woke up lying where they fell. Most of the agents fell asleep at this time and all couldn't remember what they did last night. Neither did Kitty and Dudley...

**That's it for now. Look out for the continuation. I'll try to improve accordig to your wishes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back to my story. Hope you likesd the entry. The story moves on now.**

Chapter 6

Dudley, just opened his eyes. He saw the janitor. His vision was blurred and he had an awful hangover.

"Wakie, Wakie" said the janitor.

"Shut the f*** up" answered Dudley.

"Ok, i'll just leave you alone said the janitor angrily and went away.

"What a f***ing asshole" murmured Dudley and went to sleep again.

He slept again and finally woke up at 10 a.m. the janitor was no longer to be seen. Dudley felt better and stood up, he saw most of the agents lying on the floor because of the last party. Some of them were waking up and some even were gone.

"Okay, the party is over, let's go home." Dudley said while walking to his TUFF-mobile.

He got in it and drove to his house.

" Hello Dudley" said his mom Peg.

"Morning' mom" he answered.

"How was the party?" she asked.

"Uhm.. awsome?" he answered.

"I'm happy for you" his mom said.

Dudley remembered that he had a day off. With a plan in his head he went to the liquor store and bought a six-pack of cold beer. He came back to his house, sat on a couch, opened a beer. He took a sip from his beer, turned on the tv and started watching "Barking Bad".

Ding-Dong. a doorbell just rang.

"I'll get it" shouted Dudley as he ran to the door.

He opened the door and saw Kitty together with Keswick.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"W-w-w-we were bored agent Puppy." Keswick said.

"Yeah, nobody was with us so we figured to go to you." Kitty added.

"Okay. Come in" said Dudley as he let them in.

"Dudley, who came?" Peg asked from the kitchen.

"My pals from work, they will go to my room" Dudley answered "Where is chief by the way?"

"H-h-h-he got to drunk and he i-i-is still sleeping. Y-y-y-you know, to much e-e-e-emotions for his s-s-s-small body. said Keswick.

They all laughed. Dudley saw with the corner of his eyes that Kitty had a beautiful smile. He turned all his attention on her. He got a weird feeling in his heart. He had this feeling before, but he didn't remember when.

"Okay lets watch tv, there is a new season of "Barking Bad" just running."

"I love "Barking Bad !" exclaimed Kitty.

"Me too" shouted Dudley and started talking with Kitty about this series.

Keswick felt a little left out, but then he saw cold beer that Dudley bought. He went to it took one, opened it, took a gulp and he didn't care anymore. Meanwhile, Kitty and Dudley started watching the series. After 20 minutes they heard an explosion. The ground shook and Keswick dropped his beer.

"What was that!?" Kitty and Dudley shouted in unision.

"I d-d-don't know" said Keswick, "but t-t-this, made me spill beer on me and on your c-c-c-carpet agent Puppy."

"That's nothing" said Dudley "But I need to check the explosion out" he adds and runs out of the house, Kitty at his heels.

Chapter 7

Dudley and Kitty see a gargantual tank rolling down the street.

"Why a gargantual tank is driving in the middle of the city? Does the millitary again has probems with protecting their own base?" asked Kitty in an a bored voice.

"No Kitty" said Dudley, "It's Chameleon".

"Why do think so?" asked Kitty surprised.

"No army in the world has a tank this big" answers Dudley.

"Your right agent Puppy" said the Chameleon. "With that tank I will conquer Petropolis and rule in all my glory!"

"Okay, okay" says Dudley, "but you need to know that isn't the best day for fighting."

"Why?" asked the Chameleon surprised.

"All TUFF is free today, so please don't ruin my day. Go to your villain friends or someone." answered Dudley a little annoyed.

"Oh, sorry but I want to conquer Petropolis to show them that i'm cool." said Chameleon in a sad voice.

"Okay, I'll invite you in my house for today, but tomorrow..." Dudley growled.

"Chameleon ran up to him and was saying:

"Thank you, Thank you, I finally won't be a lonely lizard" he said while hugging Dudley.

"Okay, STOP and BEHAVE like a normal person" said Dudley while pushing him away.

Later you can see them all sipping beer, watching tv and making jokes. It was getting late so alredy Keswick and Chameleon left, and Kitty was going to leave in a while. She was about to go as Dudley gets in her way.

"Yes Dudley?" she asks a bit curious.

"Kitty... uhm, you know" answered Dudley blushing.

"Yes?" she said again with a grin on her face like she knew what Dudley meant. "I like movies, I like food" she prompted.

"Okay" said Dudley witha grin, "Soooo... can I take you to the cinema and than to a fancy restaurant?"

"Yes" she said with a huge smile on her face.

Suddenly their wristwatches beep.

"Agents Katswell and Puppy, where are you?" asked the chief.

"In home, day free, Chief remembers, I think." says Dudley.

"Yes, I do. BUT WE HAVE A F***ING RED ALARM GET IN HERE!" shouts the chief getting all red.

Dudley and Kitty ran into Dudley's TUFF-mobile and drove to TUFF.

"What is it Chief!?" asked Dudley.

"An asteroid, a f***ing asteroid, straight on us, you two need to save us..." Chief answered.

**Hope you liked the second part, the most interesting is coming up...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, this is part 3 of my story. The most important part. Read and enjoy.**

Chapter 8

Dudley and Kitty were utterly shocked.

"WHAT THE F***! FOR WHAT S*** ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" shouted Chief all red from anger, "GET IN THE F***ING TUFF-SHUTTLE!"

"Okay chief we're coming!" shouted Kitty.

Kitty and Dudley ran to the shuttle. They got in space-suits and came into the shuttle.

"Agents K-K-Katswell and Puppy, p-p-prepare for t-t-t-take-off" they heard Keswicks crackling in their microphones.

"10,9,8,7" they could hear the metallic voice of the A.I. (Artificial Intelligence)

"Are you ready Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Ready as ever!" answered Dudley.

"We already did this once." said Kitty.

"Yeh, but this time no stupid Snaptrap destroying our job." responded Dudley.

They both laughed.

"3,2,1 take-off" the computer said.

The mighty engines of TUFF-shuttle roared. Flames erupted. The shuttle lifted-off and left a white trail on the sky. Meanwhile in the mission control everybody where in a lot of stress.

"Okay I have a visual." said Dudley.

"Yeah, asteroid at 11" said Kitty.

"Ok, activa-" the Chief didn't finish because Dudley shouted.

"LOOK, LOOK AT THAT S***!" he shouted.

"Ouch! Dudley, my ears" Kitty exclaimed, "What?"

"LOOK AT THIS METALLIC THINGY NEAR THE ASTEROID!" Dudley shouted again.

"Ok, we can see it." said Chief and Kitty in unison.

"IT'S GOING TO HIT IT!" Dudley roared.

His prediction was correct, just after he said it the metallic oval crashed into the asteroid and broke into billions of pieces...

Chapter 9

_Few hours before in our world..._

John Wells woke up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"Good mornin' sire" said a metallic male voice.

"Mornin' Matt" John answered.

"Your caviar and champagne will be here shortly and there is a new delivery of Cuban cigars" Matt said.

"Great!" John exclaimed.

He looked around and saw 4 girls in his bed still sleeping.

"Benefits of being rich." he murmured with satisfaction.

"Matt" John said.

"Yes sire?" Matt asked

"I'm getting ready for the big day, help the girls." John said.

"Of course sire, I hope your project goes well" Matt said.

"Thanks" said John while walking to the bathroom.

John got ready, went to his kitchen where a lavish breakfast was waiting for him.

He drank some 1975' Champagne, ate some caviar and flour stuff. He finished and lightened a new Cuban Cigar. He sat there smoking and looking at the news in his prototype JAll. It was about to release in March when he had it now in November. He chuckled. He sources of the chuckle were both owning the JAll that people beg for and the news headlines:

"Einstein Down?!"

"New Physics!?"

"Star Trek Real?!"

And all the others. He put his JAll down and went to change to something more adequate for meeting the most important and famed people on Earth in the presence of all counting network stations. Shorts, even silk, weren't the best choice. He chose to wear a tailored suit with a black tie from his Italian tailor.

"Thanks Pedro" murmured John, "You will for sure recognize your suit at this great moment."

He went out of his Frank Lloyd Wright styled house for a walk. He still kept his cigar. After 10min he headed along the cliff line with a beach below straight to his private cave. He had his hangar in the cliff. He asked:

"Matt, is everything ready?"

"Yes sire" said a voice in his ear, "your suitcase is in the JJet and the plane is fueled plus the crew is ready to fly any second."

"Great, tell them, i'll be soon there. Did the girls wake up?"

"All told. The girls are still sleeping sire."

"Good, you know what to do?" John asked

"Sure sire" answered Matt.

John meanwhile got to his jet. He talked with the crew. Soon they took off.

"First to Cape Canaveral and then to Houston!" he exclaimed as he lay down on his luxury leather seat.

Chapter 10

_Back to present..._

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Chief, Dudley and Kitty.

"That was p-p-p-p-probably a satellite!" exclaimed Keswick, "I also don't know any satellite this shape and this far from Earth. You need to hurry though, the impact produced lot of debris and the asteroid is still a threat!"

"What does little pieces are going o do to us?" said Dudley with a little disbelief in his voice.

"T-t-t-those things CAN KILL YOU!" shouted Keswick, "It'll puncture through the s-s-s-sheating so you will either suffocate or die when o-o-one of this hits you!"

"Okay!" said Dudley in a panicky voice.

" Get your h-h-h-h-helmets on in any case, and SHOOT THE F***ING A-A-A-ASTEROID WITH MY F***ING L-L-L-LASER!" shouted Keswick.

"Okay." said Kitty while she and Dudley put on their helmets, "Firing the laser in 3,2,1... NOW!"

The laser shot a high-power beam at the asteroid which evaporated on their eyes.

"Now, g-g-get out of the debris w-w-w-way!" shouted Keswick.

It was too late, Kitty and Dudley saw the debris just before it hit the ship. They managed to hide as the whole ship was punctured by flying pieces of metal. Soon it was all over. If they wouldn't duck they would be holed as a strainer and if they wouldn't put on their helmets they would be only flying dead corpses.

"Ugh, that was close, let's get to the escape pod." said Kitty.

"I won't object" said Dudley.

They flew to the escape pod. Luckily it was intact so they activated it. Soon they were flying back to Earth...

Chapter 11

_Back to Human Earth..._

Johnny was relaxing on his way to see the start of a probe device that was fitted with a wormhole generator. It was his idea. He spent all university and all his career on creating technological singularity. He succeeded. He created the first A.I. It had a capability to learn and it had the biggest power of all computers ever made. It was named "Albert" after the famous physicist. It did calculations about physics and math. It solved problems, it busted equations and theories. It just did break Einstein's relativity theory. Nobody did understand how did it do this because it all was uber-complicated math. It just couldn't do one thing: break the JSMTech protection put on it. It couldn't get to the internet and take control because it didn't have access to it (Terminator) and it didn't have physical appearance except a big black box in a gigantic basement, so it couldn't cause havoc by it's appearance or plug itself to the internet. Thanks to "Albert" the JSMTech was able to build a teleporting device that moves things in space and time. The test of this probe was planned for today.

"Sir, 30min to Cape Canaveral" said the pilot.

"Cool" said John and took another breath from his 3rd cigar a day, "So good that no drugs, alcohol and tobacco can kill me. Thanks nano's"

"Yes, you're lucky sir" said a nice blond air hostess.

"Yeah, the nano-robots fix my body real fast" said Johnny.

"Woah sir, that's genius!" the air hostess says.

"Thanks, what's your name sweetie? I don't recognize you." John said with a fiery look in his eyes.

"K-Kate, sir" she said and blushed.

"Well Kate we have almost 30 min before we land let's make it comfortable" Johnny said.

"I have nothing against it" she said with flirt in her voice. She just saw that John isn't a typical computer geek but a rich, athletic, tall and handsome man.

"Okay then" he said and pressed a button. Two glasses and cold russian vodka appeared. He brought Kate oh his lap and begun talking.

"What do you like?" and etc. All just so he can have some fun from Cape Canaveral to Huston.

The rest of the voyage was spent on flirting with Kate.

"Sir, we're landing at Cape Canaveral" said the pilot.

"Awesome!" said John.

The jet began to descend. It was 2min before it landed and the next 2min before he could go out of his jet. He started walking out of his jet. Than he saw a welcoming comitee. First all the plane crew wished him good luck and then he walked with honour guard and greeted the U.S. Vice-President, NASA Chief and some generals and scientists.

"Hello Johnny." said the vice.

"Sup Will!" answered John hugging him.

"Here are some people you may want to know" said Will looking at the other people. After John said "Hello" to everybody the vice added murmuring:

"Johnny behave, it's formal." said Will.

"Okay, chill man" responded John.

"Man... are you drunk?" asked Will.

"Yep" answered Johnny honestly, "don't worry I will control myself."

"I hope so." sighed Will, " It's a important day. Don't mess that up!"

"I won't, promise!" exclaimed John.

With this words they went into the NASA building.

Chapter 12

_Back in Petropolis..._

"Agent's Katswell and Puppy, what was that?" asked Chief.

"We don't know Chief" answered Kitty, "It was just there, than it hit the asteroid than us... I-I't's hard to explain."

" W-w-w-we know that a-a-agents" said Keswick, "It was a r-r-r-r-rethorical question.

"Oh!" exclaimed Kitty,"Sorry just the emotions made me buzz."

"It's okay agent Katswell" said Chief, "but we have another mission for you two."

"Yes, what is it?" asked Dudley impatiently.

"W-w-we have some people collecting the debris that f-f-f-fell on Earth. We need you to retrive t-t-the rest from s-s-space." said Keswick.

"Oh no!" exclaimed Kitty and Dudley in unision.

"I don't wanna come back there" moaned Kitty.

"Me neither" added Dudley.

"Okay you two, you need to collect this!" exclaimed Chief getting a little angry.

"W-w-wait Chief!" stopped him Keswick, "Both a-a-agents Puppy and Katswell h-h-had been a lot t-t-through, let them rest."

"Hmph!" Chief sighed, "Okay, you two will be free to the rest of the day, just catch Chameleon. He turned to a tank."

"Not again!?" moaned Dudley.

"Okay Dudley, let's just catch him." said Kitty and left to the TUFF-mobile with Dudley at her side.

"But the day didn't finished, so he schouldn't be commiting a crime." said Dudley to Kitty while running to the garage.

"Well, it's 1 a.m. Dudley, he can." said Kitty.

"God damitt" exclaimed Dudley, " I thought I will be able to rest."

They both jumped into the TUFF-mobile and drove it towards the screams and explosions. They soon got there. They saw the Tank-Chameleon shooting all over the place. They got out of the TUFF-mobile and took out their blasters.

"Stop where you are Chameleon!" shouted Kitty.

"You can't harm me agent Katswell!" exclaimed the Chameleon, "I'm a giant tank!"

"Hold right there Chameleon!" shouted Dudley, "I have this!"

Dudley was holding a... thermos with tea.

"How's that going to stop me?" asked Chameleon.

"Like this!" exclaimed Dudley. He took a gulp of hot tea and spit it on Chameleon.

"Oh s***! HOT!HOT!HOT!" he shouted as he changed into a normal lizard that was dripping tea.

Kitty put handcuffs on him. They drove Chameleon to the jail and left him there. Soon they were back in TUFF.

"Finally free!" exclaimed Dudley and Kitty in unision.

They said "Goodbye" to each other and went to theit TUFF-mobiles. Later on they were sleeping in their homes even with out changing their clothes or even putting a blanket above them.

Chapter 13

_Back in Human NASA..._

John has just come in a terrece overviewing the start site. There were all the famous people and more important- food and drinks!

"Ladies and Gentelman! Let me announce John Wells!" said the butler.

Everybody clapped. Some even whistled.

"Thank you, thank you!" John exclaimed bowing.

Soon he was surrounded by people and reporters. They were congratulating him and shaking his hand. The reporters asked questions. John said ''Later" and went to more distinguished guests. Most of them were his friends so the greetings were nice, warm and friendly. Both of the sides said some nice things and/or congratulations. Funny jokes or angnedotes were also common. Soon all heads of state, celebrities, scientists, generals etc. were greeted. Even the religious leaders managed a smile when they shook hands with John. Suddlenly the U.S. president hit the glass with his spoon.

"Ladies and Gentelman, can I have your attention please?"

The whole terrace fell silent and looked at the president which was standing on the podium.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here... blah blah blah, etc." that was what John heard.

Sudely he heard his name and everybody looked at him. He guessed that he was called on the podium. He was right. As soon as he climbed on the podium the whole company clapped.

"I'd like to tell you one thing- I won't speak long"

The people laughed.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming here in this great day. Sorry Michael for copying your intro." The president bowed and the people laughed again.

"I thank you for helping me achieve this great moment that we are witnesses of. I thank you for your trust in me and in the project. Let's now savor the importance of this great event. Thank you for your attention."

Just after he said it the speakers beeped. You could hear a male voice announcing:

"The start will be in 1 minute"

People shut up instantly. They received special headphones so they could hear all what's happening in mission control and to prevent going deaf from the sound of the rocket. They were silent as they heard the count-down.

"3,2,1, engine ignition."

They watched in awe as the rocket started of into the sky, leaving white trail behind.

"The "Chronos" has taken-off, I repeat "Chronos" has taken-off." the male voice said.

After this everybody cheered.

"I hope everything goes as planned." murmured John.

Chapter 14

_Dudley and Kitty at Petropolis..._

Dudley woke up at 11 a.m. He bathed himself and changed into his new fresh black shirt. He ate the breakfast that Peg made and hoped into his TUFF mobile. He drove to TUFF. Keswick was clearly waiting for him because the moment he was in TUFF sight, Keswick was waving like insane.

"Keswick, what do you want?" asked Dudley.

"C-c-c-come, come a-a-agent Puppy. You need to s-s-see this!" Keswick was shouting with excitment.

"What!?" exclaimed Dudley.

"T-t-this!" shouted Keswick ashe dragged him into the room.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Dudley a little bored.

"We f-f-found a part of a part of a d-d-d-disk in this satellte you s-s-saw crashing into this asteroid!" exclaimed Keswick.

"You mean the thing that almost killed me and Kitty" said Dudley sceptically.

"Well, yes, but w-w-w-whatever. The disk shows info of what does the creatures look like. It walks on t-t-t-two legs, has no fur and tail except a little f-f-f-fur on their h-h-heads." said Keswick calming down a little.

"Woah!" exclaimed Dudley, "that's really something."

"Y-y-y-yeah, I know agent P-P-P-Puppy." said Keswick, "There was more but it was the only piece we retreived."

"Ohhhh, that's dissapointing" said Dudley and went away to find Kitty.

He saw her in her cubicle doing paper-work.

"Morning Kitty!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Hi Dudley" responded Kitty with a smile.

"Well, before we got brutally interrupted yesterday, I was about to ask you where precisly and when you wanna go." said Dudley blushing.

"I dunno, you decide. I'm free for the rest of the week." said Kitty with a smile.

"Ok, how about tomorrow at cinema at 8 p.m. and after this "Our Old Stomping Ground"?" asked Dudley.

"Yeah sure." said Kitty and giggled.

"So... to tomorrow" said Dudley and went away.

"Yeah, to tomorrow." said Kitty.

Chapter 15

_Back in Human world..._

John Wells already left for his jet. The stairs to the jet lowered and he came in.

"Good mornin' sire." said Kate

"Hello Kate" answered John.

He went into the parlour of his jet. Suddenly Kate comes in only in her underwear.

"Get me hard!" she shouted and jumped on him.

"Woah, okay!" exclaimed Johnny. We can guess what happened afterwards.

It was 10min to Houston, Texas when John stopped.

"What is it?" asked Kate.

"We're landing soon, get ready" with this words John started to dress-up. Soon Kate also began to dress into her clothes.

"Okay, get back to your duties" said John.

"Yes, sire" she answered and went out of the parlour towards the private room. There he read stuff on his JAll and listened to some classic rock.

"We're landing sire" said the pilot via speakers.

"Okay, I'm ready" Johnny answered.

Soon they landed in Houston. The jet docked at some bay. John walked out. The crew again wished him luck. He saw a smaller welcome committe. He greeted all the scientist and NASA officials and went into a limo that just pulled by. After 15min he was at the control centre staring at all the monitors and listening to voices.

"Ok, John is here let's start the procedure." said one of the NASA officials.

They were having a live view what whas happening in the satellite via cameras in the International Space Station.

"Operation "Aeon" time start." said some other official.

Just after he said it a gigantic clock on the screen started the count-down. The clock showed 2 minutes. Everybody were doing the final improvments or watching in awe and/or stress as the time passed by. After 2 minutes the clock changed to the word: "Ready".

"Please press the button" said the official.

John pressed it, first nothing was happening but after a second all the energy sensors rose to the MAX level and the oval satellite disappeared. People were silent. They didn't cheer they waited of a signal frm sensors in Hawaii that schould catch the signal from the probe. Nothing happened.

"Darn!" shouted John and kicked over a desk.

"Don't worry sir, it for sure traveled somewhere." said one of the scientists.

"Okay, thanks." said John and managed a smile.

He knew that the scientist was right, he knew that TOP SECRET tests with this system worked on ground. He just needed to eliminate the error and he could send a manned ship equipped with his system. It was to late to give up. Lots of money were send to this project already. The manned mission was about to launch in 2 months. He needed to fix it...

**I hoped you liked it. More coming up. Thanks to Observer123 wth helping me with this part. The next coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is part 4. Read enjoy and review.**

**I forgot to describe John in the last part. He is tall, athletic with symetrical face and straight white teeth. He has blue/green eyes and brown hair. He lost his arm in a accident long time ago. It's replaced by a prothesis.**

Chapter 16

Kitty has just waken-up. She looked at the calendar. Thusday, today was a normal day. Wait... It isn't. Kitty has a "meeting" with Dudley. She smiled and went to the bathroom to bring herself to order. She finished soon and dressed up in her standard agent suit. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Some cat-food and fish will be enough." she thought.

She got out the items and prepared her breakfast. Soon she was eating. Kitty looked around and said to herself:

"It's so empty here. If I would have someone like Dud-" she didn't finish. The idea overwhelmed her. She got scared.

"Why I'm thinking about these things?" she asked herself calming down.

She finished her breakfast and went back to the sleeping room to get her wristwatch. She saw Dudley there. He was laying in her bed. He was naked and he was smoking a cigarette. She didn't belive. She wanted to touch him but she only felt the mattress.

"Why I thought he was here!?" she asked herself and got scared again.

Suddenly she threw up.

"What the f*** !?" she cried with lots of panic in her voice.

She thought she is going to faint. Kitty fell on her knees and threw up again. She looked towards the saloon. Dudley stood there. He was beckoning her to go to him. She managed to stand. Kitty ran to him with the rest of energy. She wanted to hug him and feel his warm fur. She wanted to feel safe and ask him what's happening. She stumbled. Kitty Katswell lost her footing and fell out of the window. Dudley was still standing there and smiling...

Chapter 17

_Human world..._

John Wells woke up again. He didn't remember a s*** from yesterday evening.

"Mornin' sire" said Matt.

"Oh shut the f*** up Matt." John snarled.

"Okay sire" said Matt and shut up.

He looked around and he saw that he was laying on the floor. All over the place there were girls. Girls chained and girls sleeping. Blonde and brunette. Big and small. They only had one thing in common is that all of them were naked. John stood up. He saw that some of the girls where wounded and bleeding. Most of them were looking at him with panic in their eyes. He smiled evilly. He gritted his teeth. John remembered the "Chronos" failure and decided to punish this little part of humanity for this. He looked at a petite blond that was chained to beds leg. She looked straight in his bloodshot eyes and started to cry. He didn't care. He started to thrust...

_2hrs_ _later..._

The security was kicking out naked and bleeding girls out of John's house. Some slapped their asses, others squeezed their breasts and others even ripped their clothes. John was standing on his balcony and laughing out loud. He took a sip of vodka that he took from his bedroom minibar.

"Now, let's f*** with all this f***ing press!" exclaimed John and went back to his bedroom still laughig like a maniac.

Chapter 18

_Petropolis..._

Dudley was very worried. In TUFF he heard that Chief and Keswick were going to the hospital becaude Kitty had an accident. He was thinking about the accident. Was this really an accident, what happened and all the other stuff. He drove to the Petropolis Hospital parking and went out of his TUFF-mobile.

He went into the reception.

"Excuse me." said Dudley to the nurse in the reception.

"Yes sir. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Where is Kitty Katswell? She was brought here a hour ago." he asked.

"Oh, Kitty Katswell, Kitty Katswell..." she murmured, "Oh! here she is. Room number 213 at the west wing, terrible accident."

"Thank you." Dudley answered choking on his tears. He felt that his heart breaks after he heard the last two words:

"Terrible accident" they were echoing in his brain over and over again. Soon he found room number 213, west wing. He knocked and went in. Kitty was laying in the bed all in red bandages. Keswick and Chief were sitting at the corner. They didn't even greet him. They just nooded their heads and went back into staring into the floor.

"Mister Dudley Puppy?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes" replied Dudley a little surprised.

"Come with me." he ordered and Dudley followed him out of the room.

"Yes?" asked Dudley again.

"I have terrible news." the doc said in a sad voice.

"Is Kitty going to die!?" Dudley asked and his body began shaking with fear.

"No, she... she is in a coma, but she won't die." said the Doctor.

"YES! SO WHAT!" shouted Dudley.

"Y...y...Miss Katswell has miscarriaged your child." the Doctor murmured.

Dudley threw up.

"WHAT THE F***! I HAD A CHILD WITH HER?!" shouted Dudley.

"Y...Yes sir" answered the Doctor.

Dudley began pacing around the room.

"No.. It's not possible...I and Kitty..." murmured Dudley.

Doctor grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry sir. We took the DNA test on the child and searched our database. The DNA matched you perfectly." the Doctor said.

"It's... It's o-o-okay" said Dudley and fainted.

"Doctor!" shouted the Doctor, "Oh s*** I'm one" he pressed a button and a minute later they took Dudley to check out what's wrong.

Chapter 19

_In human world back again..._

John was seating at the back of his limo. He kept himself two girls which he held tight. The girls were braver than the rest and managed to not cry. They were panicky though.

"Later we will have fun." John said while holding the girls chin.

"O-o-o-okay sir." she said.

You could smell alcohol and smoke from John. He opened a table in front of his limo and took outa small package of white powder. He put the powder on the table and divided it into neat strips with his credit card. He took a 100$ bill and made it into a roll. He put one end in his nose hole. The other one he blocked with his finger. He sniffed the whole stripe. He repeated the whole process while changing nose holes and until all the strips where gone.

"Ahhh... better! Now! You! Give me a blowjob!" he shouted.

"Y-y-y-yes-s-s si-i-ir" the other girl said and did what she had to do.

Afer 10 minutes the limo parked before JSMTech conference center. John got out and sniffed the air.

"What a f***ing beautiful day to play with some f***ing press." John said and went in the conference was about to start. John told some people to f*** off after they spoke to him. The conference stared. John went to the podium.

"What the f*** you want you pathetic b****es?" asked John.

The whole room was quiet.

"Spit it out, you murderous stalkers!" ordered John.

Nobody answered.

"Okay, I'll talk." said John, "How would you fell if the dream of your little pathetic life vanished with a press of a button. Imagine all that you worked hard disappears in couple of seconds. It's hard, isn't it?"

The press nodded.

"Now, after my life is almost ruined I release all my anger and hate on the world. I will still continue my work, but now I'm a different person, not a nice, rich gentelman but a rich psycho that doesn't belive in this world anymore.

John walked down the podium and went out to his limo. Nobody made a sound...

Chapter 20

Dudley has woken up in the same room as Kitty. He looked at her and smiled. The doctor saw that Dudley woke up and came to him.

"How's your health mister Puppy?" asked the Doctor.

"Good, what happened to me?" Dudley asked.

"You had a heart attack. It's all fine now." reassured the Doctor.

"No it isn't" Dudley sighed.

"I'm sorry" said the Doctor again.

"It's okay, you don't need to be sorry. I never knew it." Dudley said and managed a smile.

"Okay, you need rest. Relax." said the Doctor and went away.

Dudley stared into the ceiling. He was thinking what has happened during the whole week. He smiled at the good memories and frowned on the bad. Suddenly Kitty moved.

"Kitty? Kitty? Kitty!?" Dudley began shouting.

Suddenly the doctor burst in "What the f***?" he asked.

"Kitty moved!" exclaimed Dudley with tears in his eyes.

Doctor ran to her and did a quick check.

"She's waking up, that was a short coma. Thank god!" he exclaimed.

"Thank god! Thank god!" Dudley was shouting.

Dudley stood up and limped to Kitty. The doctor didn't stop him. Dudley touched her forehead and smiled.

"Kitty, it's time to wake up." he shook her.

Kitty slowly opened her eyes and asked:

"Dudley?"

"Yes it's me." he said holding his tears in his eyes.

Kitty grabbed him and huged him long.

"Here y-y-you are.. finally" she murmured. After this she started to cry.

"It's okay, It's okay" murmured Dudley and hugged her back.

"Wait... Dudley, why are you in hospital clothes?" Kitty asked.

"I had a heart attack, but thats nothing to that what happened to you." He answered.

" A heart attack! Why!?" she shouted utterly shocked.

"You and the accident and that you... miscarriaged our child." Dudley said barely holding his tears.

"WHAT!? WE HAD A CHILD TOGETHER!?" she shouted utterly shocked.

"Y-y-yes, but it died" said Dudley and both Kitty and Dudley began to cry...

Chapter 21

_Back to Human universe..._

John was back in his limo having "fun" with his two girls. Suddenly his JAll rang.

"What?" he asked.

"John it's me." said the voice.

"Harry, my little life-saving parasite!" John exclaimed.

"Yes" Harry sighed, "please call me a lawyer."

"Okay" said John.

"Meanwhile, you were rampaging and now I think you have some "fun"-" said Harry, but he didn't finish.

"Yes, Yes, get to the main point." John said inpatiently.

"Okay, while you were doing what were you doing, some feds came to me and than to your house. They searched it and they are waiting for you at your house. It looks you overdid. By the way, they will probably lock you in a mental hospital. You were sued." Harry said in a sad voice.

"Oh s***!" John exclaimed, "but why?"

"Your behaviour today and what you did to these girls. They also checked your results from the psychological test." answered Harry.

"Okay" said John.

"Okay John, see ya." said Harry and he hung up.

Meanwhile Johnny drove to his house. He was waiting for what was to happen. Finally he arrived. John opened the door, stood up and saw that he is face-to-face with two FBI agents.

"Come with us sir" one of them said and took out handcuffs.

"Sure" said Johnny as he let himself to be handcuffed.

"You have the right to be silent, all that you say may be used againt you blah blah blah etc." the whole talk was echoing in John's ears.

He put his seatbelt on and waited. Time passed and passed. John didn't feel that he was in a driving car, handcuffed. He was just staring into the window. After couple of minutes they arrived to the mental hospital. They took John out and dragged him in. They talked to the some hospital official and they dragged him to some room. There they locked him and one of the agents said:

"You will be held here until the court case."

Than they all left...

**I hope you liked it. Next part wil come soon. Will Dudley and Kitty be together? Will John end in sanitarium? Find out reading the next parts.**


End file.
